


In which Hermann admits Newt isn't /quite/ so awful

by slightly_oblivvyous



Series: Newmann in 1000 Words or Less [11]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I just reread it and god it's so fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_oblivvyous/pseuds/slightly_oblivvyous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hermann begrudgingly admitting that he perhaps finds Newton marginally less infuriating than previously stated. Newt leaning into him with a grin, saying “Aw, Herms. Admit it, you love me.” And Hermann replying that yes, that is what he’s doing right now. In fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Hermann admits Newt isn't /quite/ so awful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [order_of_chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/order_of_chaos/gifts).



> (This is literally a month old, I don't know how I managed to not post it until now.)

"—of all the foolish things to attempt  _alone_ , it’s a wonder you’re still alive…”

"I’m  _fine_ , Herms. Mostly fine. Objectively I’m not fine, but I’m breathing, and I think that counts for something—”

"Well, thank  _Gott_  you haven’t lost your inimitable capacity for talking,” Hermann scowled. “I’m going to go get the medical team. Will you be alright while I’m gone?”

"Will  _you_  be alright, man?” Newt’s face was one of wide-eyed concern. “You look even worse than I do.”

"I assure you that is entirely impossible," Hermann muttered.

"Okay, point. But seriously man, you look wrecked. You didn’t do any drifting while I was out, did you?"

"Of course I didn’t," Hermann snapped. "It’s just that… when I thought you might be dead, I…" He took a deep breath. "I realized rather suddenly that I may not find you quite as infuriating as I have let on. And if you  _had_ managed to kill yourself in the line of ill-advised research, I would have been quite distraught.”

Newt gave Hermann a lopsided, blood-stained grin. “Aw Herms. Admit it, you love me.”

Hermann pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “Yes Newton, that is, in fact, what I am attempting to do right now.”

The grin dropped from Newt’s face. “Wait, r- really? You love me?”

Hermann stood rapidly and moved to turn away. “I understand completely if the sentiments are not returned, but I’ll thank you to not—”

Newt grabbed for Hermann’s arm to stop his retreat. Hermann schooled his face into a neutral expression and stared anywhere but at Newt’s lips as they tried and failed repeatedly to form words. Just as he had given up on hearing anything coherent from the man he had clearly just broken, Newt shifted his grip down to Hermann’s hand and squeezed it.

"I… look dude, I know I must be super gross right now, but can I please just kiss you before this seizure-induced dream snaps and I land back in a world where I’m pining after my hot labmate without any hope of—"

Hermann couldn’t help himself. He reached down and grabbed Newt’s collar with one hand, using the other to balance himself against Newton’s shoulder and keep the weight off his bad leg as he pressed their lips together in a rough kiss. It was fast and it was forceful and it smeared blood across both their faces, but Hermann didn’t have it in himself to care (yet.)

He released Newt’s collar in favour of cradling his face and whispered insistently, “This is _not_  a seizure-dream, this is absolutely real.” And if he was trying to convince himself as much as Newton, who was going to call him on it?

Newt gripped Hermann’s wrist like a lifeline. “So you… you  _actually_  love me. I’m actually awake and you  _actually_  love me and I just admitted  _out loud_  to pining after you for months but never having the guts to say anything and—”

"Shhhh." Hermann ran his thumb over Newt’s upper lip to clear the still-flowing blood. "Yes. Yes to all of those things." A fond smile rested on his face for about four seconds before he stood up and continued, "But we’ll talk more about that later. For now, don’t you suppose you ought to tell Marshall Pentecost the results of your foolish and reckless experiment?"

"Huh?" Newt blinked twice and shook his head as if to clear it. "Oh, yeah! The drift, I, right! Get the Marshall as quick as you can, please, and…" He looked up hopefully at Hermann whose wrist he had not yet released. "Later?"

Hermann squeezed his hand. “Later.”


End file.
